Ferraduras
by Mila B
Summary: Você precisava de ferraduras.


**Atenção:** A fanfic não está em ordem cronológica.

**Ferraduras**

_por Schaala_

Você precisava de ferraduras.

Você precisava de ferraduras porque o cavalo daquele garoto as perdera e agora os dois se aproximavam, pedindo – _implorando – _por sua ajuda.

O cavalo branco de seu amigo era pequeno, um potro. Combinava com o garoto pequeno, de cabelos lisos e pretos, tão distintos em cor dos seus, loiros, quase desbotados. Você falou que tentaria encontrar as ferraduras e o garoto, Maya – era o nome dele –, sorriu para você.

O potro relinchou, como se agradecido. Você sorriu. Nunca tivera amigos antes.

**X.X**

As vozes em sua cabeça não o abandonavam jamais. Você gritava, ouvindo o som incessante e enlouquecedor dos cascos batendo contra a pedra. Você olhava pela janela e via aquele cavalo negro, enorme, rondando os jardins de Hogwarts; e o cavaleiro negro, suas vestes feitas com as almas de suas vítimas, apontava para você.

E você gritava e chorava e segurava suas têmporas, tentando parar o som. Mas não parava, não parava.

**X.X**

"Ferraduras, querido? Para que você quer ferraduras?" Sua mãe sorriu docemente, com o olhar distraído e sem importância que os adultos sempre oferecem às crianças.

"É para o cavalo do meu amigo, mamãe. Ele está sem ferraduras." Explicou.

Astoria riu e acariciou seus cabelos sedosos, antes de voltar a concentrar-se na carta que escrevia.

"Claro, meu bem. Vá brincar, sim? Mamãe precisa planejar com todo o cuidado esse jantar que seu pai oferecerá para os sócios da empresa."

"Mas, mãe... meu amigo..."

"Scorpius." Ela suspirou. "Tenho certeza que seu amiguinho pode se virar sem a sua ajuda."

O tom mais duro de sua mãe lhe fez desistir. Ela não o ajudaria. Ela nunca ajudava. Você se sentiu mal em voltar para o pátio da mansão, com um jardim que se estendia ao infinito, você supunha, e contar para seu amigo que não encontrara as ferraduras.

**X.X**

"Scorp. Calma, eu estou aqui. Scorp, _olha para mim." _A voz preocupada, mas firme, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Ou o que você achava que era realidade. As mãos quentes dele seguravam seu rosto e então você focou os olhos verdes.

Os olhos verdes. Seu porto seguro.

"Eu estou aqui." Albus, o terceiro amigo que você conhecera, abraçou-o com força. Os braços sólidos, apertados, dando-lhe a certeza de que era real.

Era real.

Maya sorriu para você e pediu para que você fizesse silêncio. Ele apontou para a janela, mas você fechou os olhos, tão forte, que sua têmpora latejou.

**X.X**

"Onde você mora?" Você perguntou para Maya. Estavam sentados sob a sombra de uma das muitas árvores do jardim da mansão. A grama estava úmida, pois chovera antes do amanhecer e o sol ainda estava fraco e pálido naquelas primeiras horas do dia.

"Eu moro além desse jardim. Atravessando as colinas e seguindo em direção ao pôr do sol." Contou Maya, inclinando-se para perto de você com um ar conspiratório. Você se inclinou também, curioso. "Há homens maus, lá, Scorpius. Eles se vestem de negro e não tem rosto. Homens maus."

Você arregalou os olhos, assustado.

"Os cavalos deles são pretos, um preto sujo, opaco. Não é como Pellucid."

Você olhou para Pellucid, deitado na grama perto de vocês. Ele já estava maior, assim como Maya, e você. Vocês estavam crescendo.

"E eles conseguem vir até aqui?"

Maya se endireitou, olhando para as cartas de Snap Explosivo que tinha nas mãos e sorriu misterioso.

"Apenas se você deixar, Scorpius."

**X.X**

"Scorp! _Scorp!" _Chamou Albus, em um sussurro. Você piscou, confuso, e quase não se situou. Seus olhos passearam pela sala de aula e encontraram os do professor de poções. Ele lhe encarava, esperando por uma resposta, mas você não fazia idéia de qual era a pergunta.

"Desculpe, professor, eu estava desatento." Lamentou. Você perdeu cinco pontos para a Sonserina, mas ganhou um novo olhar preocupado de Albus.

"Tudo bem?" Sussurrou Albus e você teve vontade de rir. Tudo bem? _Tudo bem?_

"Pare de me olhar desse jeito, Al." Falou, irritado. Ultimamente, tudo lhe irritava. Atribuía seu mau-humor à falta de noites bem dormidas.

"Que jeito?"

"Como se eu fosse louco."

Scorpius, Scorpius. Está ouvindo os sons em sua cabeça?

Eles também são reais.

**X.X**

Não conseguia dormir. Você tinha certeza – _certeza – _de que estava sendo observado. Havia alguém, ali, no escuro, olhos, olhos famintos, olhos vermelhos. Estavam ali.

Ouvia a respiração daquela coisa. Os cascos batiam no chão. A respiração ficava mais alta. Você se escondia embaixo das cobertas. Os sussurros começavam.

Eram os homens maus. Eles chegaram. Você os deixara chegar. Estavam do lado de fora, ou em seu quarto? Estavam rindo de você.

Rindo de você.

Levantou. Correu. Caiu. Levantou. Uma porta.

"Mãe..." Você chamou, entrando no quarto. "Posso dormir com você e papai, hoje?"

Seus pais resmungaram, desorientados pelo sono, mas deixaram você subir na cama e se deitar entre eles.

E os homens maus também estavam naquele quarto. Você chorou.

**X.X**

"Olá. Meu nome é Albus," O garoto, com a mesma idade de você, onze anos, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso adornando o rosto de traços infantis, as mechas dos cabelos castanhos como amêndoas flutuando entorno da cabeça, dançando conforme o vento entrava pela janela do dormitório que vocês dividiriam a partir daquele momento.

Seu pai não ficaria feliz em saber que você não fora escolhido para a Sonserina. Mas sua mãe lhe dissera que não fora da Sonserina, então talvez não fosse assim tão ruim.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Você falou, formalmente, sem entender por que o garoto sorria daquele jeito para você.

Você gostou dele. Queria poder contar a Maya que fizera um novo amigo.

**X.X**

"Estou preocupada com Scorpius, Draco." Você ouviu a voz de sua mãe e se escondeu atrás da porta, desistindo de entrar na sala de estar. "Ele fala sozinho, Draco, e tem pesadelos toda a noite. Estou preocupada." Ela repetiu, chorosa, e você se sentiu mal por preocupar sua mãe daquele jeito.

Seu pai suspirou.

"Talvez um medibruxo especializado em doenças mentais... Você acha que ele tem amigos imaginários?"

Você deixou o queixo cair, chocado. Imaginários? Não. Não. _Não. Não. Não. _Maya era real. Seu único amigo. Ele, e seu cavalo sem ferraduras. Você tentou ouvir mais, mas então os sons voltaram, primeiros baixos, distantes, etéreos, mas aumentavam e o ar se tornava sufocante.

No final do corredor, você viu: um cavalo negro. Enorme. Batendo o casco de sua perna frontal contra o piso de mármore da Mansão. O barulho ecoando pelas paredes, seus olhos fechando, suas pernas cedendo.

Seus gritos.

**X.X**

"Esse tempo todo, e você não escreveu nem cinco linhas!" Albus riu, largando a pena sobre a mesa da biblioteca. Você perdeu a noção do tempo, preso em sua própria rede de pensamentos, como ocorria com frequência.

Você sorriu para ele, porque aquele sorriso era... _contagiante._

"Eu... me distraí."

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. As covinhas marcando a face acetinada, as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos magnéticos. Você poderia se distrair e se perder naquele rosto também.

"Você está sempre no mundo da lua. Aqui, já acabei o meu, deixa eu lhe ajudar."Ele se inclinou para perto.

Albus se tornaria, com o passar dos anos, uma das poucas coisas que o arrancavam de dentro da sua própria mente.

Mas por quantos anos você aguentaria?

**X.X**

"Você tem amigos, Scorpius?"

Você encarou o medibruxo. Segundo seus pais, aquele homem só queria ajudá-lo. Você olhou por cima do ombro dele; o vislumbre do jardim e das folhas secas pelo chão, o vento que acariciava seu rosto, um assobio sem os sons dos seus pesadelos.

A luz do sol era sua amiga, diferente da escuridão, que chegava, devorando as cores do céu e enfeitando-o com estrelas. As sombras e os sons chegavam com ela. Os cascos batendo contra a pedra, os gritos, o sufoco e a falta de ar. O suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Com a escuridão vinham os homens maus, em seus cavalos camuflados na ausência de cor do mundo.

Pallucid relinchou e bateu os cascos na grama e Maya, ao lado do cavalo, balançou a cabeça, tristemente, e apontou do medibruxo para além das colinas. Seu coração se apertou.

Você era sozinho, Scorpius.

"Não. Não tenho." Você mentiu, balançando as pernas inocentemente, sem que seus pés alcançassem o chão. O medibruxo olhou-o longamente, deixando-o desconfortável.

"Por que não me fala mais sobre a sua rotina, Scorpius? Sua mãe me contou que você anda tendo dificuldade na hora de dormir, quer conversar sobre isso?"

Você não queria.

**X.X**

"Eles vieram para Hogwarts, Scorpius! Estão atrás de você. Eu sei disso. Eu estou aqui para lhe proteger. Eles querem vingança, Scorpius, porque você contou sobre eles para aquele homem!" Maya alertou-o, segurando-o pelos ombros.

Você não se lembrava de ter contado, mas talvez sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças.

"Para que casa você foi selecionado mesmo?" Perguntou, ignorando os avisos dele, por mais que eles lhe assustassem.

"Corvinal... Scorpius, ouça, eles têm espiões. Podem ser qualquer um. Até mesmo seu amigo Albus."

Você se levantou, ultrajado, irritado, magoado.

"Albus é meu amigo. Não fale assim dele!"

Maya encarou-lhe com aqueles olhos castanhos tristonhos. Os mesmos de quando você dissera que não poderia ajudá-lo com as ferraduras. Ele acariciou Pallucid, que lhe cutucou no peito com o focinho.

"Vão embora." Mandou, seus olhos cedendo, marejados. Passou a mão com raiva pelo rosto e se virou para voltar para o castelo.

"Ele não é de confiança, Scorpius! Você não o conhece como nós!" Maya gritou e você correu antes que os sons voltassem. Eles vinham da Floresta Proibida; você podia ver olhos vermelhos nas sombras e o bufar irritado dos cavalos negros, esperando pela chegada da noite.

**X.X**

"Por aqui, Scorp!" Albus sussurrou. "Vem, rápido!"

Ele segurava um mapa. O Mapa do Maroto, que mostrava todos no castelo. Você correu até ele, esgueirando-se atrás de uma armadura. Albus lhe puxou por uma passagem na parede.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Hogsmeade. Conheço um caminho." Albus cochichou, assim que saíram em outro corredor. "Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse a capa da invisibilidade do meu pai, mas está com James." Ela lamentou.

Você espiou o mapa e estranhou que Maya não estivesse nele.

"Albus, se nós formos pegos..."

"Só faça o que eu digo, Scorp. Tio George me mostrou todas as passagens e caminhos do castelo no mapa. Sei o que estou fazendo." Ele parou para olhá-lo nos olhos, desarmando-o com aquela imensidão verde. "Só confie em mim, okay?"

"Eu confio." Você falou prontamente.

E era verdade.

**X.X**

"Por que estamos tão afastados da Mansão?" Você perguntou para Maya. Ele só parou de caminhar quando vocês já estavam ocultos pelas árvores.

"Seus pais querem afastá-lo de mim, Scorpius. Eles mandaram aquele homem... eu o vi além das colinas. Ele não quer ajudá-lo, Scorpius, ele está enganando seu pai, fazendo a cabeça deles."

"Eu deveria contar para eles."

"Não! Eles não vão acreditar." Maya se aproximou e o abraçou. "Você é o único amigo que eu tenho, Scorpius. O único amigo que eu e Pallucid temos."

"Onde está Pallucid?"

"Vamos procurá-lo! Vem!" Maya segurou-o pela mão e vocês dois correram, afastando-se cada vez mais da Mansão.

**X.X**

"O que você tanto olha pela janela?" Perguntou Albus, que estava deitado na cama, lendo um livro de Transfiguração.

Um filete de suor escorreu de sua têmpora. Você suava frio, segurando o parapeito da janela com as mãos trêmulas. Lá na floresta, você conseguia ver os contornos dos animais. Você quase conseguia sentir o cheiro do bafo fétido daqueles cavalos demoníacos; com seus olhos vermelhos flamejando por entre as sombras frias e ondulantes. A noite gelada permitia que você vislumbrasse as respirações esfumaçadas daqueles monstros e das figuras sem forma e rosto que os montavam.

Por que permitiam que aquelas coisas vivessem na floresta?

Você ouvia os murmúrios fantasmagóricos deles, convidando-o a irem até lá. Um deles disse que tinha as ferraduras para o seu amigo, que você deveria ir buscá-las. Formas negras trazidas pelo vento começaram a escapar pelas frestas das janelas, arrastando-se como cadáveres podres agonizando por suas vidas, e você se afastou da janela, com um gemido estrangulado.

"Scorp. O que foi?" Albus largou o livro e se levantou da cama, indo até a janela para olhar, mas você o segurou pelo braço antes disso.

"Não, Al, não, não olhe! Não... Argh!" Seu corpo saiu do controle, assim como suas sensações. Sua pele estava sendo atacada por aquelas garras sangrentas e disformes que subiam do chão e infestavam as paredes. Havia o barulho de cascos e os gritos de seu amigo Maya.

Você estava gritando, sua cabeça estava latejando e sua pele coçando. Você sentia o cheiro pútrido de gente morta e o sufoco da serpente ao engolir uma pessoa viva. Naquele momento, sua mente era um pintor envaidecido, tomado pelo prazer luxurioso da criação.

E pintava todas as cores difusas e defeituosas de um crepúsculo corrompido pelas nuvens de um dia nublado. Pintava as lápides quebradas e sujas de um cemitério abandonado à luz prateada da lua cheia. Pintava os morcegos, as laranjeiras e as cores secas das folhas amareladas de fim de outono, um olho verde cravejado de pontos luminosos, como cristais de água ao redor da pupila. Pintava o fogo, assassino da carne crua e da pele imaculada, o sopro do vento que bagunça os cabelos loiros num balanço perfeito, um último suspiro e o sangue coagulado de uma ferida profunda, vermelho ardente, verde espantado, um soluço, um garoto se encolhendo de medo e dor e solidão.

Os braços protetores em torno de você e os sussurros baixos e cadenciados, que faziam com que seu coração voltasse ao ritmo normal; mesmo que cada um daqueles episódios marcasse-o como o ferro em brasa marca a maciez aveludada da tez delgada e frágil.

Abriu os olhos. Você estava sentado na cama; as cortinas fechadas em torno dela, seladas por um feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

Suspiro. A pele quente de Albus sob seus dedos; o pescoço dele ao alcance de seus lábios e o cheiro silvestre brincando com seus sentidos.

"Scorp. O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou, também trêmulo, perdido, mas sem deixar de abraçá-lo quase a ponto de machucá-lo.

"Al... eu não sou normal." Você admitiu, fechando os olhos. Seus fios de cabelos grudavam na testa suada, pálida, translúcida como mármore molhado por chuva de verão. "Al... eu sinto tanto medo." Seu suor se misturou com o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. "Por favor, dorme comigo essa noite."

Palavras saíram incoerentes; jorros incompreensíveis de água em uma cachoeira.

"Calma, Scorp. Eu não vou sair daqui. Não vou sair daqui..."

Albus fez com que você deitasse, acomodando-se ao seu lado, os braços ainda rodeando seu corpo, oferecendo-lhe proteção, carinho e paz. Mas você precisava mais disso, você queria todo o conforto que ele pudesse lhe oferecer; todo o amor que ele pudesse lhe dar. O esquecimento de seus pesadelos e dores e garras e olhos perversos na noite.

E ele deixou que você buscasse isso nos lábios ardentes de veludo áspero.

**X.X**

"Pellucid está triste." Disse Maya. Ele tornara-se mais melancólico e distante naqueles dias. "Diz que seus cascos doem. Ele ainda não tem ferraduras."

"Como ele perdeu as dele?"

"Ele não as perdeu, Scorpius. Ninguém perde suas ferraduras. Elas se quebram e quando isso acontece, é difícil conseguir ferraduras novas." Falou Maya, suas palavras escapando por seus lábios num tom seco e gélido.

E você se perdeu entre pensamentos sobre cavalos, ferraduras, perdas e flores de jardim pisoteadas.

**X.X**

Você observou Albus lambuzar os lábios com chocolate e calda de caramelo, assim que saíram da loja em direção às ruas cheias de neve de Hogsmeade. Era o perfume da promessa açucarada que eram aqueles lábios e você se esquecia dos problemas que o cercavam – como os barulhos distantes da morte, moldada por corpos sem formas.

Você achou ter visto os cavalos negros e os sons deles, cercando o vilarejo, e achou ter visto Maya e Pellucid, implorando para que vocês voltassem para a segurança de Hogwarts, mas naquele momento você apenas segurou o braço de Albus e o puxou.

Seus lábios esmagaram os dele; o chocolate se dissolvendo em sua boca. Era como provar todos os sabores e cores do mundo em um único pedaço de pele láctea.

Ele sorriu quando você se afastou e você sorriu também, porque era nesses momentos em que tudo parecia tão normal.

Tão _dolorosamente _normal.

"Estava sujo de chocolate." Explicou.

**X.X**

"Aquele garoto é louco..."

"Já ouvi ele falando sozinho..."

"Como Albus pode ser amigo dele?"

As pessoas falavam de você; cochichavam às suas costas e lhe lançavam olhares desconfiados e arredios quando você passava.

Você não se importava.

Você não queria contato com ninguém. Albus bastava, Maya bastava, Pallucid bastava. Hogwarts tornava-se a cada dia um lugar mais e mais estranho; havia tensão no ar e ansiedade em seus pulmões. Em certos momentos, você achava que havia pessoas tirando-lhe as memórias com feitiços, colocando veneno na sua comida, um veneno que o deixava fraco, desorientado, doente.

Você via os olhares hostis. Se eles tivessem chance, levar-lhe-iam para a Floresta Proibida e o jogariam como uma carcaça podre para os abutres e ririam dos seus gritos de desespero.

Você estava sozinho.

**X.X**

"Mas, doutor, em Hogwarts, as pessoas comentam..." Você estava escondido outra vez, anos depois, ouvindo as palavras chorosas da sua mãe.

Já não se sentia mal pela dor nelas. Aquelas dor... _falsa. _Todos conspiravam contra você.

Apenas em Albus você podia confiar, e até Maya passara a confiar nele. Você se jogaria de um abismo em chamas por Albus.

"Sra. Malfoy, entenda. Quando eu venho visitar seu filho, ele fala comigo e se mostra completamente normal. Pelo que você me conta, consigo apenas suspeitar de um problema de depressão em grau avançado, somada a, quem sabe, uma psicose..."

Você se afastou antes de ouvir mais. Seus pais lhe odiavam. Desde o momento em que desconfiaram que houvesse algo de diferente em você, tratavam-lhe com reserva, distância e receio. Eles tinham vergonha de tê-lo como filho.

E chegou a um ponto em que eles já não se importavam mais. Você passava o natal em Hogwarts e nas férias eles viajavam, ou passavam a maior parte do tempo longe da Mansão. Já não sabiam como lidar com você, porque aos poucos você já não sabia mais como lidar com a realidade.

A realidade era a sua mente.

**X.X**

"Scorpius!" Albus lhe chamou.

"Ah, não grite, Al." Você falou lentamente, deitado em sua cama. Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava deitado naquele colchão velho, puído, naquele dormitório abafado e sem vida. Você já não acreditava em nada, porque não havia mais motivos para acreditar.

Mentira.

Albus era seu único motivo; mas a sua vontade era fraca e seu corpo débil, e as horas passavam como se levadas pela correnteza implacável de um rio.

"Você está com aquele olhar perdido de novo." Ele se aproximou da cama, sentando-se na beirada e tocando seu rosto com uma amabilidade triste. Ele pareceu-lhe uma pintura de sua mente. A mais perfeita delas. "Você não saiu dessa cama o fim de semana inteiro, Scorp."

"Me deixa paz."

Raiva surgiu nos olhos verdes, como um brilho radiante destacando-se em meio ao mundo danificado em que você vivia.

"Não. Eu não vou deixar você em paz, Scorp! Nunca!" Ele exclamou e tirou-o da cama, arrastando-o até o banheiro. Você já não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que tomara banho.

Ah, mas você já não se lembrava de muitas coisas, não é mesmo, Scorpius?

Ele tirou suas vestes, uma a uma, e lhe colocou embaixo do chuveiro. A água desceu abrasadora, despertando seus sentidos, limpando sua apatia, levando embora sua inércia.

Então você estava chorando e os braços dele lhe rodeavam novamente. Você tirou as roupas dele também, porque eram como blasfêmias arranhando seu corpo, quando podia ser a pele lisa e brilhante, pedra polida, algodão macio, fascínio prateado do toque entre seus corpos.

"Eu te amo, Scorp." Ele murmurou contra seus lábios, as mãos segurando seus cabelos de ouro esmaecido e molhado.

Você soltou um soluço fraco e a água lavou também suas lágrimas, carregadas, espessas, salgadas. Ele uniu seus corpos e você jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a parede gelada, enquanto o resto de seu corpo queimava.

Mas era tarde. Você já estava quebrado e ninguém, nem mesmo Albus, poderia consertá-lo.

**X.X**

Você não queria ir, porque não queria magoá-lo, mas não aguentava mais os chamados, os gritos, as cores, os cavalos negros, os espectros, os delírios, o sangue escorrendo por seu corpo em meio à escuridão inerente da borda da Floresta Proibida.

Era noite. Você acariciou Pallucid; um branco ofuscante em meio ao negrume sem cores de seus pesadelos.

"Está indo buscar as ferraduras, Scorpius?" Perguntou Maya. Havia tristeza também nos olhos castanhos, mas ele não lhe impediria.

"As minhas, Maya. Porque elas se quebraram, em algum ponto da minha infância."

"Eu sei."

Então era isso. Não havia mais Maya, não havia mais Pallucid, que procuravam as ferraduras do cavalo branco que se machucava todos os dias por caminhar sem tê-las; porque esse era você, Scorpius, sofrendo sozinho com sua doença sem cura, tomado por alucinações e sombras e formas e cavalos negros que agora se aproximavam para sugar seus últimos suspiros de vida.

Você caminhou para dentro da floresta, tão perigosa de dia, tão pior à noite, com a certeza de que Albus lhe perdoaria. Você o amava também, e o amor perdoa. Ele sofreria, mas então perceberia que seu sofrimento seria todo e intenso de uma só vez, e não ano após ano, constante, tortura angustiante de uma grande irracionalidade.

E, então, ele entenderia. E você caminhou, para nunca mais voltar. Os sons dos cascos dos cavalos lhe seguindo até o último momento.

Scorpius... _Scorpius!_

Você consegue ouvir os sons dos gritos perdidos por entre as árvores funestas da floresta? Eles são seus, meus, deles, _nossos._

Eles são para você.

**X.X**

_Depression isn't about being a little sad. It's about not wanting to live anymore.¹_

**X.X**

_¹ JK Rowling._

**Ob1.:** Para quem não entendeu, o Scorpius sofria de Esquizofrenia.

**Ob2.:** Maya pode ser traduzido como ilusão. E Pallucid como "translúcido, transparente". Alguém notou que o Scorpius nem ao menos sabe a que casa pertence? Isso foi para mostrar mais um sintoma da doença. É difícil de explicar, mas como ele sente que os pais dele o desaprovam, ele acha que não estar na Sonserina é um dos motivos para isso, apesar de que em alguns momentos ele acha que é da sim Sonserina . Na verdade, nem eu sei à qual casa ele pertence nessa fanfic.

**Ob3.:** Escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Albus&Scorpius, do fórum 6V. Frase tema: Se algo em você está quebrado, você tem que consertar com suas próprias mãos. Item: Cavalo(s). E para o IV Challenge de Solidão do fórum Marauder's Map. Itens: Esquizofrenia e Suicídio.

**Nota da Beta: **Com certeza, uma das fics mais tocantes da Schaala. E, como eu sou manteiga derretida, estou com os olhos cheios d'água aqui. É uma doença muito triste, e apesar do Albus ter tentado ajudar, nem sempre é fácil trazer a pessoa para a realidade. A fic está perfeita, eu simplesmente adorei o modo como o tema foi abordado, e eu sofri junto com o Scorpius. Parabéns, twin! A fic merece todas as reviews do mundo de tão perfeita e triste que está! Amei! Leitores, deixem comentários aos montes, pois a Schaala merece! Bjão, povo!

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que tenham gostado, anyway, e que mereça reviews. :*


End file.
